naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kankuro
'''Kankuro '''is a jonin-level shinobi of Sunagakure and one of the three Sand Siblings. Background Physical Appearance Kankuro is a tall shinobi with brown hair, black eyes and light skin. He wears the standard Sunagakure attire, along with a black long-sleeved top and dark trousers with a red sash around his waist. He also wears a black hood which covers his head completle, and has cat-like ears, and also has the standard Sunagakure forehead protector around his head. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of scrolls in which carries his puppets. Kankuro wears purple facepaint on his face when he goes to battle. His facial painting design is a cross-like design with broard-like linings. Personality In Part I, one noticeable personality trait he displayed was an apparent dislike for children, first seen when he attempted to beat up Konohamaru for running into him. This carried over to many of his interactions with other characters, as he was noticeably irritated when in the presence of someone younger than him. This was most evident when he was seen with Gaara, who Kankuro was forced to put up with due to the fear his younger brother imposed on him. After Gaara's defeat in the hands of Naruto, Kankuro's relationship with Gaara improved drastically. During the mission to help retrieve Sasuke, Kankuro was shown to be very prideful of his village, saying they're not as soft as Konoha ninja. Despite their apparent differences, Gaara and Kankuro become very close over the time skip, as Gaara began to confide in Kankuro, and shared his dreams of wanting to risk his life to protect Sunagakure. As such, Kankuro has become very protective of Gaara, getting angry at anyone who insults Gaara in his presence. When Gaara was captured by Akatsuki, Kankuro rushed to his brother's aid alone in an attempt to save him, and risked his life for him, despite the dangers that he put himself in. When he was incapacitated as a result of the battle with Sasori, he pleaded with Naruto to bring his brother back, and as soon as he had recovered, joined Temari in looking for Gaara. At one point when Kankuro had been poisoned by Sasori he was heard muttering Gaara's name though he was unconscious, which showed how much he cared for Gaara. Once Gaara was found and saved, Kankuro joined Temari in thanking Team Kakashi for saving their brother. It was also noted that he likes collecting puppets, and installing and upgrading the mechanisms in them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kankuro indicated signs of being a caring leader when he pulled Zaji from the explosion and protecting his group from any danger. He also shows determination during his battle against Deidara, Sasori, and Shin. Kankuro keeps Omoi from overreacting and getting anxious by telling him to win the war at all costs to protect his family and friends. When Sasori was captured inside of Kuroari, Kankuro helps make Sasori realize his true faults during his lifetime as a puppeteer which makes Sasori entrust his "Father and Mother" puppets to him. History Powers and Abilities Puppet Techniques *Puppet Master - Kankuro is a highly talented puppeteer, indicated when Sasori, a renowned master of the Puppet Technique, complimented Kankuro's abilities. He has great skill in both modifying and controlling puppets, and was physically strong enough to carry around two puppets on his back in Part I, though in Part II he instead uses scrolls to store them in. When initially introduced, Kankuro could only use a single puppet per time. However, he would in subsequent years hone his puppeteer skills and become a puppet master himself, capable of manoeuvring more puppets at the same time. He also displayed the ability to attach his own chakra threads to another puppeteer's, a feat that earned him Sasori's praise. Kankuro utilizes what he calls the Black Secret Technique - a name not unlike Chiyo's White Secret Technique and Sasori's Red Secret Technique - the latter of which he claims has been surpassed by his own style. With each of his appearances in the major arcs, Kankuro is seen with a new puppet in his arsenal. The four puppets that have been introduced were all originally created by Sasori (the fourth actually being Sasori himself), and came into Kankuro's possession some time after Sasori left Sunagakure. His first three puppets are destroyed by Sasori at the start of Part II. After having his puppets destroyed, he took Sasori's body and used it as a puppet after his death. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he is seen with the previously destroyed puppets, that have been repaired, plus a duplicate of the Kuroari. Chakra Prowess *Great Chakra Power Other Skills *Expert Tactician Equipment *Black Ant *Crow *Salamander *Scorpion Relationships Family *Rasa (Father, Deceased) *Temari (Older Sister) *Gaara (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *Baki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru Enemies *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *Tobi *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Otogakure Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Kankuro/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Jonin Category:Sunagakure Shinobi Category:The Sand Siblings Category:Kage Aides Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Shinobi Taskforce Category:Team Naruto (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Expert Strategist and Tacticians Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Power Type Characters Category:Puppet Masters